


Tweeting

by 1reallyweirdname



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: @callmebaz, @simonsayssnow, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Fluff, Love, M/M, Twitter, tweets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 11:19:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5583850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1reallyweirdname/pseuds/1reallyweirdname
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>@simonsayssnow and @callmebaz love each other despite the complications... And the 140 character limit</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tweeting

I miss you already 

-@callmebaz

 

I miss you too...

-@simonsayssnow

But we can't be together 

-@simonsayssnow

Why not?

-@callmebaz

I will only hurt u

-@simonsayssnow 

You could never hurt me

-@callmebaz 

 

Other people would

-@simonsayssnow 

Fuck them. I love you.

-@callmebaz 

I do too, but what would I say to aggie 

-@simonsayssnow 

I don't know or care

-@callmebaz 

I can't pretend anymore 

-@callmebaz 

 

I'll try to make something up

-@simonsayssnow 

Okay.  
-@callmebaz 

 

I love you too btw

-@simonsayssnow 

I know.

-@callmebaz 

I always did

-@callmebaz


End file.
